The present invention relates to a generation apparatus, a generation method, and a program.
A report based on statistical information, such as graph and tabular forms, can be conventionally made in such a manner that a person (e.g., reporter) can extract potential features to report on from the statistical information, or additionally to create a text report at the discretion of the reporter. Extracting predetermined information from a statistical report, and the conversion of the information to a predetermined structure is a method utilized to create such reports.